


in the red neon light

by behradtarazi



Series: so tell me why my gods look like you [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Attraction, Episode: s04e09 52 Pickup, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, POV Jordan Todd, Prompt: Red, Shopping, mentioned - Freeform, not canon compliant bc they're happy and openly queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtarazi/pseuds/behradtarazi
Summary: When Jordan thinks of red, she thinks of Emily.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Jordan Todd
Series: so tell me why my gods look like you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	in the red neon light

When Jordan thinks of red, she thinks of Emily.

The pounding of the music in the club, the chatter of people around them, Viper’s horrible lines - it all falls away, eclipsed by _her,_ by the way the neon lights played on her face, the shadows cast on her curves. If she hadn’t been so focused on the job that day, on proving herself, even better if they hadn’t been on the job at all that day, Jordan isn’t sure that she would have been able to stop herself from kissing her.

Viper thinking he’s God’s gift to women is laughable, when a woman like Emily Prentiss was standing right there.

She smiles at the memory, the way she always does, even after all this time, eyeing up a tube of red lipstick as Emily comes up behind her and peers over her shoulder. “I didn’t know red was your color,” she comments, picking it up. “I thought you preferred pink.”

She’s right, of course, because Emily knows her better than she knows the back of her hand by now. Years of dating will do that - it’s comfortable, easy, a casual intimacy in knowing wants and preferences. 

“I do, but I like red on you.”

Emily blinks (she’s never really been one for lipstick) and then grins, wiggling her eyebrows at her fiancée. “You want a little red dress to go along with it, too? Could make date night fun, huh?”

Jordan chuckles, kissing her on the cheek as she turns, tugging Emily towards the dress section. “Keep talking, I think I like where this is going.”

“Oh, gladly.”


End file.
